Kissing You ( Yunjae Version )
by Choi Dande
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika Jaejoong yang 'nakal' yang berstatus sebagai kekasih sang presiden siswa meminta Siwon untuk menjadi kekasihnya? / Drabble gaje yang saiia buat jadi Yunjae versi / GS for Jaejoong / Nappeun Jaejoong / Humor gagal


**Kissing You**

**Author **: NoonaRyeo

**Warning **: Drabble? Shortfic? Minific?

GS for Kim Jaejoong. So if U don't like GS,just click close okeehh :)

**Don't be Plagiat,Don't be flame,Don't be Copy paste.**

Saiia hanya meminjam nama para Cast disini. **Ide dan alur cerita murni punya saiia.**

Selalu terapkan prinsip "**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**." Okehhh :)

.

.

_Enjoy_~

.

.

"Annyong Siwon sunbae."

Sapaan lantang penuh semangat itu menghentikan langkah Siwon dengan kedua temannya. Tersenyum lucu melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri didepannya dengan telapak tangan yang menangkup pipinya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi Jaejoongie." Sapa Hangeng yang berdiri disamping kiri Siwon.

"Eh? Ah,selamat pagi Hangeng sunbae." Jaejoong membungkukan badannya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Siwon dengan mata berbinar. Tersenyum manis dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Annyong." Senyum Siwon.

Jaejoong tersenyum."Sunbae~ kenapa kau tampan sekali~?"

Siwon terkekeh mendengar pekikan tertahan Jaejoong. Menepuk pelan rambut blonde pendek milik Jaejoong yang berwarna pirang.

"Sunbae jadilah pacarku~" Ucap Jaejoong lagi. Rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya yang masih ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Siwon tertawa pelan. Tawa yang sukses membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong makin merona dengan mata berbinar indah. Membuat Hangeng menggeleng pelan melihatnya,lain Heechul yang mendecih disamping kanan Siwon.

"Dasar bodoh." Dengus Heechul lirih.

"Aku mendengarmu Kim Heechul! Dan aku tidak bodoh seperti apa yang kau bilang." Jaejoong melirik sadis Heechul. Mengangkat dagunya dan menatapnya garang.

"Ck! Kau itu bodoh Kim Jaejoong. Bo-doh."

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. Mendengus jengkel melihat smirk diwajah cantik teman satu kelasnya itu.

"Terserahlah." Ucap Jaejoong tak peduli. Kembali menatap Siwon dan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaimana sunbae? Maukan jadi namjachinguku?"

Siwon terkekeh lagi. Menundukan badannya dengan kedua tangan dilutut,memandang gemas Jaejoong yang memang lebih pendek dari dirinya."Kau mau membuat tuan Jung mu itu membunuhmu hm? Jaejoongie?"

Jaejoong tertawa dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi bibirnya. Dan mendengus setelahnya."Sunbae benar juga." Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya dan memasang pose berpikir.

"Tapi tuan Jung itu tidak akan tahu kalau tidak ada yang memberi tahunya sunbae. Bagaimana?" Masih tidak menyerah, Jaejoong kembali mengutarakan pikiran konyolnya.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Teriakan yang menggema itu sukses membuat siempunya nama berjengit kaget. Merasa familiar dengan suara itu,dengan takut-takut,Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya. Dan doe eyes itu melotot horor melihat seorang Jung Yunho yang sudah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

Jaejoong tertawa,tawa gugup lebih tepatnya. Yeoja dengan rok pendek diatas lutut serta atasan yang press body itu tersenyum. Senyum lebar yang membuat matanya ikut menyipit. Rambut pendek bak prianya bergoyang pelan saat Jaejoong berjalan pelan menghampiri sang kekasih. Ya benar. Kim Jaejoong,yeoja dengan semua tingkah 'nakal'nya adalah kekasih seorang Jung Yunho,presiden siswa yang perfeksionis.

Siwon dan Hangeng menggeleng pelan, senyum lucu terukir melihat wajah gugup Jaejoong. Lain Heechul yang justru mendengus geli melihatnya.

Cengiran lebar Yunho dapatkan ketika yeoja yang suka membuat ulah itu berdiri tepat didepannya. Dan tatapan tajam ia lemparkan pada Jaejoong yang kini sedang menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya.

"Yunnie~"

Yunho diam,menatap tajam Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum. Melotot kaget saat merasakan bibir Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya setelah menggumamkan namanya. Dan Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dalam hati melihat wajah kaget kekasih tampannya.

"Mianhae~" Jemari lentiknya mengukir abstrak didada bidang Yunho. Tak mengacuhkan tempat dimana dirinya berada sekarang.

Yunho mendengus,dan tersenyum setelahnya melihat tingkah 'nakal' sang kekasih. Menarik pelan pinggang Jaejoong untuk lebih merapat ke tubuhnya. Bahkan sang presiden siswa itu pun ikut tidak mempedulikan acuh pada siswa lain yang menatapnya bosan melihat sang pasangan fenomenal yang sering mengumbar kemesraan itu.

"Nappeun eoh?" Yunho berbisik seduktif ditelinga Jaejoong. Menjilatnya sebentar dan menghembuskan nafasnya disana. Nafas yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk sang kekasih meremang.

"Yunnie~"

"Hm?"

"Ini disekolah."

"Lalu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Boo." Yunho menyeringai melihat wajah sang kekasih yang merona. Dikecupnya kedua pipi itu dan menubrukan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong yang sudah menggodanya sejak tadi.

Hmmmpth~

Heechul mendengus. Gez~ pasangan fenomenal itu sungguh tidak tahu tempat. Bukankah ini lingkungan sekolah? Dan demi apa. Mereka berciuman ditengah koridor! Apa Yunho tidak mengingat statusnya sebagai presiden siswa?

Hah~

_**END**_~

Haehyuk fanfiction yang saiia buat jadi Yunjae Versi.

_Hope U like it_.

_**Sorry for typos**_ :)

_**Senin,29 Desember 2014**_

_**NoonaRyeo**_ ~_~


End file.
